There is a steadily expanding trend towards simple and convenient food preparation using partially finished preblended ingredients. Speed of preparation is also considered a valuable feature in convenience foods. Another important consideration is consistent and uniform quality of the finished food product, even when there is a relatively long period between the time of preblending the ingredients in the partially finished food ("half product") and the product as consumed. As distribution chains become more complex, it is common for a half product to be made up at least 2-6 months prior to actual use. Uniform performance is critical to acquiring repeat purchase customers who ultimately determine whether a product will succeed.
The ease of blending and handling of the half product during the final product preparation steps is also a big factor in the final cost of the product. A half product is required which does not stick to the forming equipment, and which is easily formed into a desired product shape. A final preparation step time of less than twenty minutes is mandated by the customer's expectations. Another important selling point is the simplicity of the final preparation. Many users do not have the time or inclination to employ products which need added ingredients, or which require more than one simple preparation step with the least additional equipment. If a selection is possible between a half product which requires no added cooking oils and one which does, the product which only requires simple baking is usually chosen because of the ease of final preparation.